owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword of Justice
Sword of Justice is the thirtieth chapter of the manga series, Owari no Seraph. Short Summary The humans of the Moon Demon Company choose to commit suicide rather than be captured by vampires. Mika prevents Aiko from killing herself and asks about Yu. Eventually, she tells him Yu's location and gives false information to the other vampires. Aiko asks Mika to kill her, but he declines until she screams at them and attempts to attack him from behind. Lacus and René use her false information and head to Automobile Museum while Mika and five lower-ranked vampires head to Nagoya City Hall. The Moon Demon Company makes their plan, and Yoichi fires at Crowley. Long Summary Team Leader Aiko Aihara orders her soldiers to kill themselves before the vampires make them talk. Mikaela Hyakuya realizes what she is doing and removes the poisonous pill from her mouth before she can swallow it. He tells her to play dead, explaining that he has interest in neither humans no vampires. He asks her about Yuichiro Hyakuya. When she freezes, Mika demands she tell him everything. She insists she will not sell out her friends. When Lacus and René ask Mika if something is going on, he says Aiko killed herself. Lacus wonders what is wrong wtih all of these humans. René asks what happened since this area was ruled by Lucal Wesker and Mel Stefano. Lacus says there is no way that humans could stand against vampire nobles. The livestock report that human military killed Mel Stefano. When they decide to head to Nagoya City Hall where the next closest noble is located, Aiko moves into action. She grabs Mika and holds a knife at his throat. René orders Mika to capture her (or rather "it"). Mika asks her why she moved, and she answers that Yu is headed for Nagoya City Hall. Mika crushes her wrist, amusing Lacus. Aiko screams. Mika begins a brief monologue at Aiko, accusing her of being a human who played dead and betrayed her comrades to save her own pathetic life. He tells her to sell out her companions. Playing along, she begs for her life, and Mika kicks her several yards. Aiko says that the Japanese Imperial Demon Army sent a platoon of 50 soldiers to attack the Automobile Museum and to assassinate Seventeenth Progenitor Zane Lindau. Aiko begs Mika to kill her, but he tells her to do it herself. Aiko stands, manifesting her bow and screaming that she will take one of the vampires to the grave with her. Mika slashes her with his sword, ending her life. Mika notices her spilt blood but resists his urge to drink. René finds the humans' behavior disturbing and concludes that the Japanese Imperial Demon Army may be trouble after all. He and Lacus go to the Automobile Museum while Mika leads five lower-ranked vampires to check out City Hall. In the meantime, Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose looks over the hostages used as bait. Yu insists on saving the hostages, but Guren lists their priorities for this mission: 1) maintain their numbers, 2) free the hostages, 3) get the hostages out alive. Guren needs their numbers for their next mission. He needs to keep the vampires in Aichi Prefecture as busy as long as possible so that the Main Shibuya Army can complete their work elsewhere. Major General Shinya Hiragi and Special Private Yoichi Saotome prepare to snipe at Nagoya City Hall. Yoichi fires Gekkouin at Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation